1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of gesture recognition, and more particularly to a method of recognizing a gesture according to fingertip and palm features and relevant applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in known methods using gestures to operate the computer system, the user needs to wear special gloves so as to detect changes in bending fingers through sensory devices equipped on the gloves for recognizing types of gestures and controlling the computer system according to relevant instructions. Furthermore, in some kinds of gloves, each fingertip is labeled with a different color or mounted with a light emitting diode (LED). Therefore, when the fingers of the user are bended, the type of the gesture is determined according to both the color and the change in light positions, so that the computer system is operated according to different commands. However, since the price of these kinds of gloves is very high, ordinary users do not own such devices easily. Moreover, when the user wears the gloves to operate the computer system, inconveniences usually arise due to the volume and weight of the gloves.